Unreal Dreams
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Ever had a dream that seemed too real to be a dream? That's what happens when the dream is plagued by a certain raven haired boy. Sasuke X OC


Sadly I do not own Naruto Shippuuden or any of the characters, only the plans for my stories.

Read and Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Unreal Dreams**

Slowly Emi peeked open a light crystal purple eye and looked around quickly. Something wasn't quiet right with where she was right then but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was too dark to see the room she was in but she could tell she was lying on a soft bed covered up. Her normally tied up long light black, almost silver, hair was splayed on the pillow her head was resting on.

A sudden noise off to her left caught her attention and she noticed light coming from the bottom of the door and the noise of running water meeting her ears. But who was it? She was still on the bed and as far as she knew, Emi has lived by herself since she was 10. Now being 17, she wasn't use to hearing any other noises in the house other than the ones she was caused to make.

The water quickly cut off and she closed her eye back as the door opened up and she heard the light footsteps of someone walking out and coming over to the bed. Emi tried her hardest not to flinch as a hand gently touched her face. She could tell that the hand belonged to a guy, it was too large to belong to a girl. She was about to peek again when the mystery person sat down beside her and gently moved some of her hair out of her face.

Listening carefully, she heard a soft whisper and tried to listen closer if not to hear the words, to listen to the voice for a clue to the guy. Even though she tried not to, the gentle touches were calming and relaxing her almost to the point of falling back asleep.

"So long," the voice grew just a little bit louder, snapping Emi out of her sleep. She listened carefully as he sighed and talked to himself some more, "For so long I've wanted to be with you." The voice sparked some sort of knowing when she mentally cursed herself for growing stiff and doing the best job she could, mumbled sleepily and rolled on her side facing the guy. She could hear him sigh in relief as she stilled again and even though she thought better of it, nuzzled into his hand earning a chuckle.

"This is the only thing I've ever wanted, not even going after my brother would make me happy," he sighed and trailed his thumb across her cheek, leaving a tingling feeling in its wake.

Emi mentally screamed as that one sentence came crashing down on her and she _knew_ who the voice and hand belonged to. She wanted to get away quickly, wanted to run as fast as she could and just leave. But as she was arguing with herself some more, she peeked her eye open and almost jumped away. She was greeted with a shirtless Sasuke sitting beside her without his normal glare, but with a caring look in its place with his hair hanging down wet and framing his face.

She closed her eye back quickly before he noticed and tried to really go back to sleep. The raven sighed and shook her shoulder gently, "Wake up Emi." She kept playing sleep as he shook her again, "Come on Emi, wake up."

The longer she stayed there the rougher the shaking turned as the voice quickly changed to a not so deep voice.

"Emi-chan! Wake up! Kakashi finally showed up and it's time to practice!"

Her eyes snapped open as she quickly placed a dagger to the throat of the offending person that was shaking her. Everyone stilled as she looked up with her two mismatched eyes darting around quickly, taking in her surroundings. Her crystal-like eyes glanced at everyone like a trapped animal. Light sharp purple and deep velvety blue eyes dilated as the group around her watched quietly.

"We're not going to hurt you Emi," Kakashi said quickly as she kept the dagger's blade to Naruto's neck.

Sakura watched scared as someone scoffed, "Nice job dobe."

Emi's eyes met a set of onyx eyes and locked with him. She stared at him as the apparent dream replayed in her mind. Everyone blinked quickly as her normally light skin, tinged pink. Then within the next second she jumped back from the blonde, who held his neck, and looked around, locking eyes with Sasuke's every other second then dashed away before no one could do anything.

They all looked at eachother then to the raven, who was standing there with a confused look on his face that matched theirs. Naruto blinked, "Why did she keep looking at you like that Teme?"

Sasuke shrugged and glared at the blonde, "How should I know dobe? You're the one that woke her up."

Kakashi blinked then sighed, "Well, she must have seen," he paused then added as an afterthought, "or dreamt something that didn't sit well with her."

Sakura looked around and nodded but sighed, "What could Emi have dreamt about that would scare _her_? She never gets scared at anything and laughs at it."

Naruto blinked then looked down, "Probably something bad if she didn't want to stay here with us where she's safe. Maybe it was something to do with us?"

The all shrugged as Kakashi sighed again, "Well, we can't do much until she comes back to reality and is herself again. So until the problem is fixed, no training." He was about to walk away then added as an afterthought, "It would be nice if someone would go check up on her," with that he poofed away, leaving three confused teens to look at eachother.

Sakura sighed, "I'll go check on her. She might try killing you two." At that, she went in the direction of Emi's double bedroom house. Once she finally got there, she knocked gently on the door, "Emi? Are you home?"

There was no reply for a few minutes before the door slowly opened and Sakura walked inside to see a confused and startled looking Emi walk over to her couch and sit down. Sakura sighed and shut the door behind her, then walked over to an empty chair beside the couch and sat down, "Are you okay? What happened to make you run away?"

Emi glanced over to the pink haired girl and sighed, slowly slumping back into the couch and relaxed all of her muscles, then pinched herself once, "It was just a dream."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "A dream made you almost kill Naruto?"

The other girl cringed then mumbled, "I'll need to go apologize to him later." Emi laid down on the couch, facing towards Sakura, "It was just too real and it scared me. I didn't know I was dreaming."

The other girl nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about, "I've had that happen before too. Scared me to death when I woke up. I thought I married Kiba."

Emi laughed at the mental image, "No offense Sakura, but I can't see you around a house full of dogs."

"Me either," she blanched then grinned, "But what was yours about? You should've seen yourself Emi, you looked like something that's been backed into a corner."

The other girl laughed nervously, deciding whether or not her life was important or if she wanted to die that day, "It was something similar to yours, it's just that I hadn't thought about the match." She shuddered again and held up her finger, "I'm not telling who for the fear of my life."

Sakura looked confused, "From who?"

"You," Emi pointed as she got up and stretched, "I want to live for at least a few days before you wriggle the story from me." She mumbled something under her breath that Sakura heard but acted like she had heard her.

As Sakura waved, leaving the house, she grinned evilly that made every person on the street move out of her way as she walked towards Ino's house with an evil plan forming quickly.

**XoXoX  
**

Emi left her house a few days later, after she was sure that she wouldn't freak out if she seen the raven haired teen in the streets. Quickly she made her way for Naruto's, intent on apologizing to the blonde.

She bumped into Ino on her way and smiled, "Good morning Ino."

Said blonde smiled back, "Good morning Emi-chan! Oh, me and Sakura are having party tonight, would you come? Everyone is going to be there. I was on my way to ask Naruto and Sasuke if they would come too."

At the name, Emi tensed slightly. But Ino caught it and grinned quickly changing it to a smile as she ran ahead waving bye and turning the corner. Emi stood still for a few minutes, just breathing and regaining her composure as she made it to Naruto's then after a few minutes of talking said her bye's and went to her house to decide whether or not she was actually going to go to the two girls' party or not.

"Do you think she's actually going to come?" Sakura asked Ino as they waited by the door and greeted all their guests inside. The blonde girl shrugged as Sakura sighed, "Will Sasuke-kun come?" Again she shrugged and they both looked out into the dark night, the only light was from the streetlights and the moon.

Emi pulled at her hair and groaned in frustration, "What the hell do I want to do?" She stared at herself in her mirror and sighed, finally running her fingers through her hair and left her house quietly. She stayed in the shadows once she finally came into view of Sakura's house and watched as some people showed up here and there. Grinning as Naruto came bouncing up and inside and shaking her head as Shikamaru walked lazily up the steps and through the open door. But she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt someone stand beside her. She glanced over and sighed in relief, "Gaara, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?"

He crossed his arms and smirked at her, "The same thing you're doing. Trying to decide whether it's worth it to go inside or not." She nodded and leaned against the wall of the building that was lending its shadow for their protection. They stood there for a few more minutes before Gaara sighed, "If nothing else, we can always laugh at them when they play their stupid games."

Emi thought about as he left the comforting shadows and walked up to the house, leaving her sight as he was welcomed inside. She stood there a little while longer until she seen a shadow make its way towards Sakura's house from across the street. Her body froze as she stood still, watching the form move up to the house, then covered her ears quickly as several squeals of "Sasuke-kun!" reached her. Then she heard Ino ask rather loudly, "Has anyone seen Emi-chan!?"

She held her breath, "Don't say it Gaara, don't say it Gaara…"

"I have," came a reply making Emi quickly plan the red head's death.

Everyone looked to Gaara who smirked, "She's playing in the shadows somewhere out there."

Emi mentally kicked Gaara in the leg glared at the still open door where Gaara was looking right at her. He flinched suddenly and held his leg.

"What happened?" someone asked as he still held his leg. He groaned, "My leg started hurting all of a sudden."

Emi blinked then grinned, she would have to test if it happened again later. Right now, she was more about a few blurs that came out of the house. She tried to hide herself more, holding her breath, when a hand clamped over her mouth. Glancing back, she mentally cursed everyone inside that party, hoping they would all explode but as she was drug inside the house, her hopes were dashed as she was sat in the floor in front of everyone. She crossed her arms and pouted then glared at Gaara, who grinned again and walked off somewhere.

Sakura and Ino grinned, "Now that everyone's here, we can start!!"

Emi cringed as everyone, well almost everyone, cheered. There were a few people around the room that were threatened to be there, so they came but they weren't going to enjoy it. She looked at Sakura and almost hated to ask, "What exactly can start?"

The pink haired kunoichi smiled and winked, "Spin the Bottle."

As everyone sat in the floor around Emi, she jumped up real quick, "Well look at the time, I hate to but I gotta run!" She took a few steps when Shikamaru and Gaara had both caught her. She looked pleadingly at the two, "Come on you guys, let me go please?!" They shook their heads and sat her down, them sitting on either side of her so she couldn't get away. The others just watched in amusement.

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke standing against the wall, watching the whole thing, "Hey teme come play! Even Gaara's playing." The raven opened his mouth about to say something when he noticed the death look from Sakura, who didn't overlook the fact that Emi was silently praying to herself.

Once he came and sat down, Emi hid her face in the red head's shirt and mumbled, "Wake me up when it's over." Ino sighed as she looked to Sakura who shook her head then motioned for the two boys to poke Emi's unprotected sides. Said girl quickly jumped up and glared daggers at the two who just grinned at her as an empty bottle was sat in the middle of the large group.

Sakura smiled, "Everyone here should know the rules if not here they are just this once: whoever spins has to kiss the person it lands on, then that person gets to spin the bottle next, if they don't kiss they have to each take one drink from this bottle." Ino held up a bottle without a label but everyone could guess it was some type of alcohol. Everyone nodded and Emi groaned as they sat there trying to figure out who was to spin first.

"I think Gaara should," Emi grinned while looking over at the red head evilly, "And no using any skills."

Sakura and Ino agreed quickly adding that to the rules.

Gaara glared at the girl then spun the bottle.

Everyone held their breath as it slowed down. Each of pair of eyes watched quietly as it slowed to a stop. Emi grinned like an idiot as Gaara and Neji quickly grabbed the bottle and took a drink.

Neji spun the bottle as fast as he could and watched as it slowed down until it pointed at Lee. Neji groaned as Emi fell back laughing, "The gods are out to get me tonight." They both quickly took a swig from the bottle as Lee quickly spun the bottle.

Everyone prayed until it stopped on Sakura who paled slightly. There were a few snickers and before she could get to the bottle, Lee had tackled her into a kiss then went back to his seat.

She gapped at the boy clad in green then shuddered and spun the bottle, glaring at the people who kept laughing. When the bottle stopped on Naruto, she was about to drink but earned a icy glare from Emi. Afraid of what might happen, Sakura got up and gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips.

He beamed and spun the bottle as Sakura went back to her seat. "Oh, hell no!" Everyone looked up in time to see Naruto dive for the unmarked bottle and take a big drink. Kiba died out laughing as the Uchiha got the bottle and took a drink next.

Everyone grew quiet as the raven glared at everyone then spun the bottle. No one moved and Emi closed her eyes as she heard everyone breathe in deeply. She peeked open an eye and quickly went diving for the bottle but it was snatched away from her by Sakura who grinned, "Look at that, the bottle's empty." Emi glared hard enough to make the room feel colder and held out her hand for the bottle that was over half full.

The pink haired girl grinned and whispered, "Just kiss him Emi. You're not chicken are you?" She gave Emi a knowing smile, making the other girl gasp and glare at her.

Emi growled, "Sakura, I'm not going to fall for tha-" Sakura was looking over Emi's shoulder, making the ranting girl stop and gulp. She was suddenly turned around, coming face to face with the raven. "What are you do-" she was silenced quickly by a pair of soft warm lips crashing with hers.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Emi blinked, her different coloured eyes locked with the Uchiha's black ones as he kept kissing her. A few seconds later he let go and stood back, watching Emi's face for a reaction. She stared at Sasuke intently, trying to study him. Everyone got a reaction…as she passed out on the spot.

Ino gasped as everyone dove to catch the unconscious girl. Sakura laughed uncertainly, "Well, Sasuke-kun, I think you were too much for Emi to handle." Several people laughed as Naruto sat Emi in an empty chair. "Alright people, should we wait for her to wake up or keep going?"

They all shrugged as Gaara offered to carry her home when she was suddenly picked up by Sasuke, gaining everyone's attention, "I'll take her. It was my fault." Before anyone could say anything, he left with Emi in his arms. Sakura and Ino shared a knowing smile in the process.

It didn't take long before the raven was standing in front of Emi's house. He carefully made his way inside and tried to guess where her room was, then gently laid her down and went to get some water for when she woke up.

The room was dark when she finally began to stir, gaining the waiting Uchiha's attention as he sat quietly beside her on the bed. She glanced around noticed a raven haired figure and groaned to herself, "Not the dream again. But he looks different this time."

Sasuke thought for a minute then smirked and whispered, "What am I doing wrong Emi?"

She closed her eyes, if it was a dream it wouldn't hurt for it to be consistent, "You were rubbing my face and whispering to me." She sighed as she turned on her side towards the raven, "But this is just a dream. I should be waking up soon."

He grinned as he leaned closer and began to gently rub her cheek slowly. She rolled back onto her back and sighed deeply as he continued. But almost jumped out of her skin as a hot mouth latched itself onto her neck and bit then licked as an apology. Emi didn't think of this but right at the moment she didn't care, it just felt nice.

Sasuke's mouth traveled down to her collarbone and left a path of kisses as he went, earning a small whimper. He grinned against her skin as one of his hands wound it's way into her hair and the other to just below her shirt on her stomach where it skimmed across to her hip and held on as her body moved on its own.

Deep down, Emi knew there was something wrong with this picture but she couldn't quiet place her finger on it as a pair of soft lips found hers in a gentle kiss. One of the hands had found itself a home around her ribs, making her gasp at the new feeling and giving the raven the chance to map every inch of her mouth.

As the kiss ended and the actions stopped, she opened her eyes slowly and let them focus on who was hovering over her. She panted slightly as reality hit hard. Emi stared for a minute and Sasuke waited for the impending doom but nothing happened as she just stared at him. He eyes danced between his lips then back to his eyes again. She took a few tries but finally managed to get her voice back, "This isn't a dream, is it?"

The raven sat there for a few minutes before he finally decided and shook his head 'no'. She slowly nodded as everything came back to her. She had told him about the dream. He had done those things to her. Emi carefully sat up as Sasuke moved over and watched quietly. She studied him for a few more minutes, "Why did you do that?"

He stayed there then sighed, "What would you do, when you've found out that the person you've wanted is having dreams about you?" She stared at him as it clicked and the only thing she could do was make an 'o' with her mouth. He glanced over and smirked, getting her attention, "You might want to put something on your neck tomorrow."

She felt her neck and found a tender spot then remembered what he did and sighed. "So," she began but let her voice die off as she looked down at her hands, "what now?"

The raven watched her then smirked and leaned closer, "We could always pick back up from earlier?"

When she looked up, he closed the distance and claimed her lips, leaning more until they were laying down with Emi effectively pinned to the bed. He brought a hand up and cupped the side of her face as the kiss turned gentle. She pulled back and smiled softly, "I'm glad this isn't a dream."

He laid his forehead against hers and grinned, "Me either."

**

* * *

**

OWARI


End file.
